Eternally
by ApatheisticDevil
Summary: Warning: This story contains content material that is neither suitable, appropriate, nor acceptable for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised. By deciding to click on and read this story, you (the reader) have thereby willingly surrendered your right to make any complaints about it. Consider yourselves warned. Actual story summary within.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well, damn. I got it out within a day. Woke up this morning and realized "Hey! I've already got the Prologue done. I'll go ahead and post it." Don't expect regular updates though. It will be sporadic.

Summary: Nick Wilde is special. He's an Eternal. Having lived for longer than he can remember, he's grown bored with it all. That is, until he comes across _her._ Now the tod has a desire: Make her his. However, outside forces have other plans. It's time to play a most intriguing game.

* * *

Prologue: Descending into Darkness

There was something about him, the red fox tod across the bar, gazing at her with those emerald eyes, that she could place. The way he looked at her was downright predatory. It was exhilarating, made her feel alive. His eyes never left her, no matter where she moved throughout the room. A moment of though had her wondering if he'd ever approach. The jackrabbit she had come with was nowhere to be seen, leaving only that tod who watched her every movement. Her heart sank when an arctic vixen claimed the seat right next to him, nibbling on his ear. Yet, still his eyes followed each and every single move she made.

He had seen the doe the exact moment she walked into the room on that jackrabbit's arm. His own date, the arctic vixen currently whispering words that used to entice him into dragging her away somewhere secluded to fuck her senseless held no sway over him anymore. The tod knew that the doe knew he was watching her intently. The vixen was pleading for him to just take her, here, now, in front of everybody. That wasn't what he wanted though. What he wanted, desired, was that beautiful gray-furred, black-tipped eared, violet eyed bunny doe watching him watch her.

"Why don't you go find another male to fuck you?" the tod finally told his date, setting his glass down as he stood. "After all, you'll open your legs for anyone. Doesn't matter who they are. All you want is to be fucked like a bitch in heat." Walking away from the shocked vixen, the tod strode over to the doe with purpose. Unfortunately, the jackrabbit buck returned forcing him to divert course to speak with another clubgoer. Yet, he kept his gaze trained on the doe, awaiting the moment he could spirit her away somewhere private.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the jackrabbit asked his date. "It's strange. I can't seem to find the owner. I wanted you to meet him. He's a rather odd fellow, but also one of the most ingenious mammals I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"I'm having a marvelous time, Jack." the doe expressed with sincerity. Indeed, she felt electrified knowing that the tod was essentially stalking her as if she were his prey. "Why don't you tell me a little about him. What's he like? What's his profession? How did the two of you meet?"

"Oh, it's a bizarre story, I assure you." Jack replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Well, his name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. He's a red fox tod with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. A master of misdirection, deception, and trickery. He calls himself a confidence artist. I call him a magician or illusionist. I don't exactly know what he does for a living to tell you the truth. We met, rather interestingly, right here in this establishment. I came here to scout out this location for our date and ran into him. Like, literally ran into him. Knocked his drink over and spilled it onto him. I was scared he'd maul me, but instead, he simply requested I reimburse him for the cleaning bill. We ended up talking the whole night. I didn't leave until early morning. Was late for work as a result."

The doe listened to Jack as he continued to ramble on and on about the tod she now realized was the same one watching her. Finding herself wanting to play the game as well, she told Jack to go get her another drink. Once he disappeared into the crowd, the doe maneuvered her way towards a different table, one situated in a corner of the place. The tod practically materialized right next to her out of nowhere, and a passionate make out session ensued.

Nick growled furtively into their kiss, smelling the scent of her arousal. He was forced to reluctantly break away at hearing someone clear their throat nearby. Turning to look at whomever was moronic enough to interrupt, Nick found himself glaring at the arctic vixen he had dismissed earlier. "What?"

"So, you dump me like a piece of trash for this…this…whore?" the arctic vixen hisses. Leaning close, she asks, "You know, if you come with me, I'll let you shove that massive cock of yours up my tailhole. I've never had anything up my ass. Can you imagine how tight I'll feel around you?"

"Leave. Now." Nick commanded. He didn't have time for this shit. When she still refused to depart, Nick snapped his fingers, summoning one of his guards, this one being a polar bear, to deal with her. "Use her however you like." He told the ursine before refocusing his attention on the bunny doe beside him. "Sorry about that. We should be left alone now." Theatrically slapping his forehead, he added, "Oh, how utterly ungentlemammally of me. I've completely forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the owner of this fine establishment, and much more."

"Judith Laverne Hopps." the doe replied. "You can simply call me Judy though. I must admit, I never imagined having such an encounter." In truth, doing something such as what they had just done wasn't like her at all. It was the complete opposite of how she normally behaved.

"Judy." Nick repeated as if testing the name on his tongue. Smiling, he stated, "I like it. A beautiful name for an equally gorgeous bunny doe." Seeing the blush that tinted her cheeks and ears, Nick wanted to shower Judy with more compliments to see just how rouge he could make them. He really did believe she looked lovely, like a majestic masterpiece brought to life.

"Th-thank you." Judy whispered, shyly. She had never really received many compliments. It was always her sisters who got such things from their beaus, never her. However, there was something that she felt needed to be addressed. "What'll happen to her?"

Frowning, Nick replied, "Don't worry about that. Nothing bad will happen to her. In fact, I'd say she'll enjoy it immensely."

Just as she was about to speak again, Judy's ears perked and swiveled in the direction of Jack's voice calling out in search of her. "Jack is looking for me." she stated. "I'd better go."

"You aren't leaving until I get your word I'll see you again." Nick told her firmly. "Promise me, Cottontail. Give me your word we'll see each other again."

"I promise we'll meet again someday." Judy whispered as she went to rejoin Jack. Pausing only long enough to place a kiss on Nick's cheek, Judy vowed to herself they would cross paths again. Once she and Jack were together, the jackrabbit proceeded to apologize, saying work called and he had to cut the date short.

Nick watched as Judy left in Jack's company. No longer having any reason to stay, he decided it was time to go home. Walking to one of the club's back rooms, Nick entered the elevator and typed in the code for his penthouse. Upon arriving, Nick looked at the skulk of vixens and tods within his apartment. "Get out." he ordered. After the last had departed, Nick poured himself a drink of absinth then walked out onto the balcony. The tod looked out and across the city of Zootopia, a place he had helped create well over a century ago. Drumming the claws of the paw not holding his glass, Nick again recalled the events of his existence.

Eternal life was something that many desired. So many mammals had tried and failed to acquire it. For Nick, it was something he had possessed since birth. He had witnessed the repetitive cycle of empires rising and falling for eons. In all that time, nothing had ever intrigued him like young Judith. There was something special about the doe that made him desire her, and Nick who had never desired anything.

Setting his glass on the balustrade of his balcony, Nick looked skyward. "Are you challenging me to a game?" he inquired. His question was met with silence, which wasn't surprising. Extracting a cigarette from his pocket, Nick went to light it, but stopped. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the cigarette. Crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash, Nick picked up his glass before heading inside. Washing the glass, Nick returned it to cabinet. Making his way to a keypad attacked to a sealed pocket-door, the tod inputted a code, opening it.

This room was his 'playroom', his sex dungeon, where he often toyed with his various willing partners. Now though, it filled him with disgust since the only female on his mind was Judy. Just the mental image of doing to her what he'd normally do to his other lovers made him want to vomit. Yes, there was truly something special about the doe. Resealing the room, Nick walked up the spiral staircase to the second floor, where his studio was located. Sitting at his drafting table, the tod pulled out some draft paper and a pencil before he began to draw a sketch of the doe. At the same time, he dialed a number and set his phone on Speaker Mode. When the call connected, Nick wasted no time. "Hey, it's me. I'm calling to collect one of those favors you owe me."

Meanwhile, across the city, Judy Hopps said goodnight to Jack as the jackrabbit dropped her off while he was still apologizing. After he left, Judy ascended the flight of stairs towards the apartment she shared with Kris, her roommate and the daughter of her current employer. The young female otter had graciously offered to let Judy live with her for a bit, until the doe was due to report for training at the Zootopia Police Academy. Knocking in the pattern they had set up, Judy waited for the door to open.

"Hey! Welcome back! How was the date?" Kris was a rather young and pretty female otter. Her father, Emmitt Otterton, owned a chain of flower shops throughout Zootopia. In fact, he was the number one mammal others went to for anything dealing with any type of flora. "Did you have a nice time?"

Blushing a little, Judy nodded, not sure how to tell her friend the truth, nor trusting her voice at that moment. Quickly freeing herself from the confines of the menace known as a dress, Judy collapsed onto the couch while Kris brought her a pair of panties and a sleepshirt.

"Details, girl. Give me details." Kris demanded after Judy had gotten dressed. "What was it like? Where did he take you? How was it? Come on. Come on." The otter was bouncing where she sat on the other end of the couch enthusiastically.

"It…It was okay, I guess." Judy admitted. "He had reservations for us at this club-slash-restaurant called 'Wilde Gourmet'. We didn't really eat anything. He was busy trying to find the owner to introduce me. Unfortunately, he got a call from work requesting his presence." Judy didn't reveal to Kris how she and the owner, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, had had a ravishing, if short, make-out session in a corner booth. Just remembering it had Judy's arousal flare up a bit.

"Aw, poo. That sucks. You were really excited too." Kris complained. "Did you two at least set up another date? Preferably for a night you're both guaranteed to be off duty?"

"Yeah. We've got something scheduled for next Friday. He wants to take me dancing. I don't know why I even agreed to that. I'm a horrible dancer. The best I can do is the 'Cabbage Patch'." Judy answered miserably.

After a few seconds of silence, Kris asked, "Wait a minute? Did you say Jack had reservations for Wilde Gourmet? Holy shit, Judes! That place is, like, wickedly notorious for how selective it is about who they let inside. You don't just make a reservation."

Blinking in surprise, Judy shifted to look at her friend. "Really?" she inquired. Thinking about it now, Judy had noticed the quality of food surpassed most other five-star restaurants she'd eaten at previously. The aromas which emanated from the kitchen had smelled unlike anything she'd ever experienced until tonight.

"Judy, Wilde Gourmet caters to both prey and predators. The quality of each ingredient is world-class. The chefs are all graduates of world renowned culinary institutes. I've only ever eaten there one time, and that was when my dad was invited to decorate the place for Zootopia's Centennial Ball." Kris explained in amazement. "I can't believe Jack got a reservation. He's _really_ trying to impress you."

"Wow." Judy murmured, staring at the ceiling. While she had heard every word her friend spoke, Judy's mind was elsewhere. Recalling that thrilling sensation she felt when that devilishly roguish red fox tod stalked her with his eyes, Judy shivered. There was something about the tod that attracted her, something dark and dangerous.

Judy had always strived to be 'that' type of girl, the ingénue. However, it wasn't what she wanted at all. After getting clawed at age nine by Gideon Gray back in elementary school, Judy's parents had done everything within their power to try and smother her dreams of being an officer in the Zootopia Police Department. They had even gone so far as to send her to a sanitarium until she turned 18. Afterwards, Judy had packed up and moved out to Zootopia. Applying for the Zootopia Police Academy was the first thing she did after locating lodgings. Although the ZPA had accepted her application, they had informed her she had to wait until the next rotation to report for training.

Not wanting to sit idle until then, Judy had gotten a part-time, temporary job at Mr. Otterton's flower shop. It was there she had met Jack Savage. The hare had entered the flower shop intending to purchase a bouquet of flowers for his mother's birthday. The two had struck a conversation about little things while selecting which flowers would makeup the bouquet. She hadn't thought he'd return the next day, but he had, as well as the next day, and the next day, and the next day. Finally, Jack admitted he was trying to ask her out on a date, which had surprised the doe greatly.

However, they never managed to enjoy a single date. His job always, without fail, forced him to end it prematurely. Judy didn't mind. She had learned early into their strange relationship the truth about his job. Jack Savage worked as a private security consultant for various bigwigs throughout the city's upper echelons. While one could call him a bodyguard, Jack hated the term, preferring Private Security Consultant. So, of course, he had to leave whenever one of his clients called.

Again, Judy's mind wandered to her encounter with Mr. Nicholas Wilde. Wondering if Kris knew anything about the tod, Judy asked, "What about the owner of the restaurant? Do you know anything about him?"

"You mean, Mr. Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" Kris queried. "Not a lot, to be honest. He's something of an enigma. He owns multiple establishments throughout the city, and not all of them are restaurants either. I mean, I know he's a red fox tod, had a few scandals, seen him during major events, and supposedly never taken a mate. Other than that, I don't know anything besides rumors."

"What?" Judy asked, perplexed. "What was that last one? He's never taken a mate? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, red foxes mate for life, only ever taking a single lifemate." Kris explained. "Nowadays though, you'll see a few species of canids who originally mated for life have multiple partners. However, there are still some who remain true to their ancient roots. It's rumored Mr. Wilde is one such mammal."

A sensation she couldn't identify blossomed within Judy at hearing that bit of information. Remembering her promise to meet him again, Judy wondered if, just maybe, she'd be lucky enough to one day be Mr. Wilde's mate. Feeling her body warm, Judy said, "I've got a lot to do tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kris."

Closing the door to her bedroom, Judy laid sprawled out on her bed. Letting her eyes slowly shut, she began to fantasize about him, about what they'd do together were he with her right now in her bed. She was so tired of playing the pure, innocent female her parents had demanded of her. Others had always called her an angel, but she desperately wanted to fall. After all, even the Devil himself had at one time been an angel. As sleep claimed her, Judy dreamed of a red fox tod with flamelike fur and glowing emerald eyes.

* * *

Post-Chapter Note: No idea when the next update will happen. I've got the next chapter in the works, but something's missing from it.

Also, the story is rated M for list of reasons. These include: Drugs, rape, murder, torture, excessive violence, and a whole slew of others.

Why did I put this at the end of the prologue? I just felt like it.


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Note: I'm obligated to warn you certain topics contain within this chapter will result in A LOT of hate. Then again, I did warn you about this via the story's summary. However, I'd like to thank 0P3RaGh05T for pointing out a couple things which need to be addressed before proceeding with the chapter._

 _First, this chapter makes references to the age old practices of inbreeding, harems, and sexual deviances. I DO NOT CONDONE SUCH ACTS!_

 _Secondly, human inbreeding, while disgusting and abhorrent, was practiced at one time. As was keeping harems. There are historical documents verifying this. Just search historical inbreeding via whatever engine you use. Listverse has a list of TEN infamous families riddled with incestuous unions. Harems are kind of self-explanatory._

 _Third, these characters are ANTHROPOMORPHIC ANIMALS. Meaning: animals given humanistic qualities and characterizations, but still ANIMALS. Plus, animals have been known to practice inbreeding. It's uncommon, but still occurs._

 _Finally, human inbreeding has been referenced in literary works such as Edgar Allan Poe's Fall of the House of Usher (The family tree does not fork), as well as others. It can also be found in works such as Oedipus, and the Holy Bible. (Yes, it's there.)_

 _Again, I DO NOT CONDONE SUCH PRACTICES. THESE ARE SIMPLY DETAILS WHICH WILL HAVE MORE RELEVANCE LATER IN THE STORY._

 _Also, for those of you that haven't figured it out yet: This story is a much darker, twisted, macabre AU than what you'd typically find. Remember, you were warned via the story's summary. So, you have no right to complain about how I write this. If you need a reminder, reread the story's summary in the listing._

 _Now, on with the show._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Their "Official" First Encounter, or One Week Later**

* * *

The laughter, chimes of glassware clinking together, and music from the live orchestra were nothing except white noise in the background for Nicholas P. Wilde. All his senses were tuned into the bunny doe currently dancing with the deplorable jackrabbit buck she had accompanied to the event. Even as his best friends, Finn and Skye, spoke to him, Nick's attention was solely on her, on Judith L. Hopps.

While attending such social functions wasn't his preferred pastime, Nick was most grateful Finn and Skye had talked him into it. Since their first encounter a week ago, Nick had locked himself away in his apartment, refusing to entertain the mere concept of seeing anyone who wasn't Judy. Skye had only just managed to convince him after explaining Jack Savage would be present. Which meant Judy would undoubtedly be as well.

"Isn't she lovely?" Nick whispered. "Isn't she beautiful?" His eyes followed her every movement, studying the footwork she exhibited while dancing. Not caring if he sounded like some lovestruck fool, Nick added, "She's truly a goddess among mortals."

Finn and Skye couldn't stop themselves from rolling their eyes. Ever since the doe had entered, Nick hadn't shut up about her. It was a stark contrast to his normal demeanor and disposition. If forced to hear any more, the two were certain they'd fall violently ill.

The sound of thunderous applause echoed throughout the room, drawing everyone's attention toward the massive lion standing at the podium up front. Next to the lion stood a rather small sheep and a mammal whose species was an utter mystery to everyone except Nick. The lion was Leodore Lionheart the Eight, a descendant of a founding father, and mayor of Zootopia. Dawn Bellwether, the ewe beside him, was his assistant mayor. However, the third mammal's presence was what drew everybody's attention.

It was obviously apparent he was a type of canid, but which couldn't be ascertained. He shared numerous markings with a myriad of different canine species and breeds. At his silent command, the partygoers fell quieter than a cemetery. Gesturing for Lionheart to proceed, the mammal stepped back against the wall behind him.

"Thank you, Ser Marrok Kaine." Lionheart expressed. "Greetings to all of you, as well. I'm pleased to see so many influential members of Zootopia's elite present tonight. You can all thank Chief Bogo and his officers for the outstanding security." Clearing his throat, the lion stated, "I've invited you all here tonight to witness history in the making. My assistant mayor, Dawn Bellwether, will be announcing the names of the small-sized mammals which will comprise the next class of ZPA recruits."

As Lionheart stepped aside to allow Bellwether to ascend a miniature staircase, the ewe's eyes locked with those of Nicholas Wilde. Prior to the party, the tod had informed her of an additional name she was to announce. Although, she had reservations about the mammal in question, Bellwether couldn't deny his request. After all, he had provided most of her support during the election. Gazing over the other attendees, she spotted the bunny doe whose name had gotten added via Mr. Wilde's request.

"Much like the mayor, I'd like to thank you all for attending today." Bellwether told the gathered mammals. "As you all know, the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was previously met with strong opposition. We had a number of government officials which sought to undermine it. Some even went as far as rejecting applicants based on speciesism-oriented bias. It was with the help of Ser Marrok Kaine that these mammals were immediately removed and replaced." Raising the list of names into the air, Bellwether declared, "This is the list of our first class made up of small-sized mammals. Each has been properly vetted. Some were even sponsored. So, without further ado, I shall now announce them."

Name after name was announced to those attending. After each a round of applause was given while the mammal named approached to stand in front of the stage. If an applicant had a sponsor, that mammal would stand behind them. 25 names were called, out of 27.

"Applicant number 26: Mason Coon." Bellwether announced. "Finally, applicant number 27, who would appear to have two separate sponsors. Applicant 27: Judith Laverne Hopps. She's sponsored by Mr. Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Ser Marrok Kaine."

There was dead silence within the room as the words echoed in the minds of each attendee. Then, an uproar exploded in its wake. Silence once again reigned when Ser Marrok Kaine snapped the digits of his right paw. Taking over at the podium, he looked out at them all.

"I would suggest," Ser Kaine began. "That each of you bear in mind the decision to sponsor Ms. Hopps was ours to make, and not yours. Should you have a legitimate issue, I'll be more than happy to silence them myself. I'm sure Mr. Wilde feels the same. Wouldn't you agree, Nicholas?"

"Indeed." Nick stated as he approached the stage. Falling into position beside Marrok, Nick said, "All of you are aware Ser Kaine and I don't give a single, pardon my crudeness, fuck about public perceptions. None of you have any say in what decisions we make, nor why. So, kindly shut your maws. Now, if you'd please take your place amongst the other accepted applicants Ms. Hopps, we'll finish this and get on with our lives."

Legs moving before she was consciously aware of it, Judy took her position with the others who had had their names called. She saw Jack's expression of total shock at this unexpected development. Over the past week, they hadn't gotten along well. The sole reason she had even accepted the invitation he offered was due to hoping Mr. Wilde would also be attending. Sure, Judy had danced with Jack, but she always imagined it was the tod instead.

As the party started to die down, mammals slowly made their way home. There were some stragglers who remained, most of them wishing to congratulate the newest ZPA recruits. Judy couldn't remember ever shaking so many hooves and paws. Jack stood off to the side, waiting for her to finish. He went to escort her home but froze as the last mammal he ever expected moved to stand before her.

"I must admit Ms. Hopps, it would seem you've caused quite a stir." Nick stated in lieu of greeting. "I'm looking forward to seeing you excel at the academy. Hopefully, you'll rank well enough to get assigned to Precinct One with Old Buffalo Butt."

"Thank you, Mr. Wilde." Judy replied. "I hope to prove you weren't mistaken about sponsoring me. Could I inquire the reason for it? I don't believe you simply stubbled across such information."

Instead of giving her a straight answer, Nick smiled and said, "Mr. Savage. I do believe an apology is in order. Had you explained more clearly about how things were meant to go last week, I would've set aside some time for joining in a meal. Unfortunately, an urgent matter made itself known rather unexpectedly. How about you and Ms. Hopps accompany me to a midnight showing of _Don Juan Triumphant_? Consider it my way of compensating you."

Before Jack could speak, Judy answered, "We'd love that." She sent Jack a glare, as if threatening him to say anything. Seeing the smirk on Nick's muzzle, she found to keep hers straight.

An hour later, Jack was pacing angrily around Judy and Kris's apartment living room. He didn't shout, not believing it would solve anything. Instead, the jackrabbit remained relatively calm as he spoke. "Do you know how embarrassing I find it? For you to answer a question directed at me? I feel emasculated. I've worked hard, really hard, to earn the respect needed to even attend such events. You just shot all my hard work to Hell."

"Well, I, for one, don't like when a buck makes the decision without even asking me. I can think for myself, Jack. I also know you would've told him no." Judy glared at the buck. "Besides, aren't we on a break? I only attended because you came begging me to attend as your Plus One. You just went on and on about how it would make a good impression if your clients saw a doe on your arm."

"Are you going to sit there and tell me you had no knowledge that what else happened tonight would take place?" Jack asked accusingly. "When did you even apply? I thought you were working at Mr. Otterton's flower shop. What were you even thinking? Don't you understand how dangerous being a cop is on a regular basis?"

"I want you to leave right now, Jack." Judy stated. "Go. Get out. Don't even bother calling me again." Pointing at the door, she added, "Delete my contact info, too."

Staring at her in bewilderment, Jack queried, "Are you serious, Judy? What about your parents? Have you even considered what they'd think about this?"

"I don't care, Jack." Judy retorted. "I haven't spoken to them since they had me admitted to the Bunnyburrow Psychiatric Asylum. I don't want anything to do with them. They thought electroshock therapy would cure me of my, as Stu put it, 'differentness'. Well, they can burn in Hell for eternity for all I care. Now, get the fuck out."

Kris came out of her bedroom after the front door slammed shut. Moving to sit beside Judy, the otter wrapped a paw around the doe. "Well, that sucks balls. Want to watch bad movies and eat ice cream with me?"

Bursting into laughter, Judy said, "Sure. That sounds nice." Stripping herself of the godforsaken dress, Judy simply stayed in her underwear. "So, I'll be reporting to the ZPA soon." the doe revealed halfway through 'The Darwin Awards'.

Kris choked on the spoonful of ice cream as she went to squeal in delight. "Oh, goodness gracious. That's awesome. When did you find out? At the party? It had to be at the party. Oh, this is so cool. My bestie is going to fulfill her dream. Dad's going to flip his lid when he finds out though. He's really like having you working for him. I'm probably going to be watching bad movies nude with him tomorrow evening thanks to this."

Judy couldn't recall ever laughing so hard in her life as Kris started acting out what she thought would happen tomorrow night. If Judy didn't know better, she'd think Kris was a comedian. However, sadly, that wasn't the case, as Judy well knew.

Despite how she acted, Kris didn't have it easy. Not by a longshot. Kris had moved out of her parents' place when she was only 17 after Mrs. Otterton learned about all the males sneaking in and out of the young otter's bedroom late at night. Although she didn't look it, Kris was quite a sex fiend. Judy had made the same discovery about a month after the two became roommates, stumbling in on the orgy Kris was hosting with males and females of all species that could fit inside their shared apartment. While she wasn't loose, Kris did enjoy trying everything when it came to sex, but there were things she only did with those she trusted explicitly.

On the other end of the spectrum, Judy was still a virgin, pure and untouched. It wasn't as if Judy enjoyed the fact she was a 24-year-old virgin, but such a thing was extremely uncommon for a bunny doe. Her sister Jo had engaged in sex only seconds of becoming 15. Still, a part of Judy felt it was important to hold onto her virginity. After all, it's something you could only ever give one person. At that thought, a mental image of Nick entered Judy's mind.

Meanwhile, across the city, Nick was also thinking of Judy. The thought of having her with him was enough. At least, for now. Nick ran a single claw down Skye's spine, causing the vixen to arch her back in pure pleasure. Her wrists and ankles were securely bound, leaving her spread-eagled on the bed of Nick's playroom. If it wasn't Skye, Nick knew he wouldn't even be there. However, she and Finn had done him a solid. Therefore, he had to repay them in whatever way they desired of him. Finn was currently zoned out of his mind as the grey fox tod Nick paid rutted his ass in another room. Skye refused to have anyone other than Nick touch her in this way. Normally, it was she who was dominate, but whenever she needed to be dominated, Skye always turned to Nick. He was the one who opened her up to the pleasures submission provided. So, it only made sense he be the one she trusted to treat her correctly. Though, Nick would have preferred Judy being in Skye's place instead.

"You've been such a good little bitch, Skye." Nick murmured sensually. Trailing a claw across her jawline, Nick added, "I've got a special present for you as a reward. I gave you that first taste of how erotic it is to be a submissive slut, but now I'm going to break you." Turning to the door, Nick commanded, "You can enter now, Officer Howlett."

Skye peered over her shoulder in fear and intrigue. While she trusted Nick, Skye was afraid of this new development. Seeing the massive wolf step into the room, she just about orgasmed right there. He was HUGE, and the poor thing looked as if though he was on the verge of bursting right then and there. A knot ring was secured to his cock, keeping him at full mast and without a chance of relief. Skye would've asked if he were alright, but the ball gag kept her from doing so.

"Allow me to introduce Officer Howlett." Nick told Skye. "I've left him like that for…about a month now, I think. He's been such a good boy though, he also deserves a reward. So, I'll be rewarding the both of you together. Officer Howlett, here's the key to unlock your knot ring. However, you're only permitted to use it once you're tied to her. Have fun." Tossing the aforementioned key to the wolf officer, Nick left the room. What he found in his living room was a total surprise.

"Good evening, Nicholas." Marrok greeted from Nick's recliner, a glass of absinth in paw. "I apologize for entering without permission, but you seemed rather busy at the time." Pointing to the couch, he said, "Have a seat. We have much to discuss concerning Ms. Hopps." Once Nick had obeyed, Kaine stated, "I've kept a close eye on you, Nicholas. You've been more active since the encounter with her at Wilde Gourmet last week. While I'm happy for you, the clandestine negotiations are not appreciated. If you intend to continue, please keep me informed along the way. It'll save me the migraines."

"I meant no disrespect, Ser Kaine." Nicholas replied. "Next time, I'll be sure to contact you before doing anything. Can I ask why you of all mammals chose to sponsor her for the ZPA? You're not normally one for politics."

Taking a sip of his drink, Marrok stated, "You've existed for what? A few millennia? I've existed for infinite eternities. I've experienced history firstpaw. This? This is a game changer, Nicholas. Your doe is the catalyst we've needed for forever. She'll change the world, turn it on its head, invert it. How do I know this? Because, I've seen it happen before. Only now, I don't know the end result. That is what intrigues me more than anything else. If the price I must pay is playing the political minigame, it shall be done."

"Where exactly do I fit into all this?" Nick questioned. "Obviously, I'm a part. What purpose do I play?"

"That is yet to be determined." Marrok answered. Setting his glass down, the mutt stood. "You must keep her safe, Nicholas. This city, it isn't kind. If given the opportunity, it'll devour her whole." Extracting a cigarette from his pocket, Marrok lit it by snapping his digits. "Besides, they are still out there, waiting to strike at us from the shadows. Should they discover any weakness, it will be exploited."

"You think they'll go after her?" Nick inquired, concerned. He didn't want to think about what would happen should they get ahold of Judy. She didn't deserve to be put through anything like what he had while at their mercy.

Marrok didn't respond verbally. His expression was all the answer required. Walking around Nick, the mutt paused only upon reaching the door. "Remember, Nicholas. This war of ours never ended. It simply faded into the background. Don't drop your guard even for an instant. Especially around Judy. After all, if she dies, you will as well." With that, he was gone.

Over in Savanna Central, Jack Savage was splashing his muzzle with water. Straightening, the jackrabbit stared at his reflection in the mirror. He let out a heavy sigh. Grabbing his phone, Jack dialed a phone number given to him by an acquaintance a month ago.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Stu Hopps?" Jack queried. "Oh, good. Ma'am, my name is Jonathan Savage, but most simply call me Jack. Listen, I'm calling about your daughter. No, Judith. Yes, I'm aware of the situation. Actually, it's why I'm calling. Well, her application to attend the Zootopia Police Academy was accepted." Jack wandered around his house as he conversed with the older doe. Simply from the first few moments of their conversation, Jack became very aware of what type of mammal she was, and he could no longer fault Judy's description of her. Clearly, Mrs. Hopps was a control freak, a traditionalist, and maybe even a purist.

"Look, Mrs. Hopps. I called you in hopes of getting advice on how to convince her it would be better if she stopped this foolishness. However, it seems your daughter was right about you. Goodbye." Ending the call, Jack couldn't believe how accurate Judy had been when describing her mother. He felt bad now, because inadvertently, his actions had told her mother where she was. "Damnit."

In Bunnyburrow, Bonnie Hopps returned the receiver of her landline telephone to its proper place. Frowning deeply, she muttered, "So, Judy's in Zootopia. That girl is more trouble than she's worth. Still, once she sees exactly how difficult it is, she'll come running home. Then, Judy will behave like a proper doe."

"You think so?" Stuart Hopps questioned. "I don't. She's just like you; headstrong, stubborn as Hell, and perseverant. Wouldn't surprise me if she makes it through."

"Shut up, Stu." Bonnie ordered. "By the gods, if you don't shut up, I'll send you to Gideon again." The doe held his cheek in her paw. "I do love you dearly, but sometimes I just want to kill you. Now, be a good little buck for me and gather the kits for a late dinner."

Stu ran off to obey, but his thoughts returned to Judy. His wife had become a rather cold female ever since Judy openly defied their traditions. It also left him in-between a rock and a hard place. Stu considered asking his father-in-law about all of this, but the old buck didn't really talk much. So, Stu wondered if it had anything to do with the family history his in-laws had.

Prior to their marriage, Bonnie's maiden name was Meadows. They were an old family, dating back hundreds of years before the current era. The Meadows were infamous for inbreeding amongst themselves. Bonnie was the first to take a mate outside her family since a cousin nearly a thousand years ago. Even now, her decisions were based on what was best for the Meadows family rather than their own.

The buck also understood how Judy's defiance put Bonnie in a tough spot. When Judy was five, Bonnie had negotiated a covenant marriage contract in which she was to marry one of her brother Stanton's sons. Judy's outright refusal had caused a major rift between the two, and it wasn't getting any better with time. Although Stanton was the most understanding of the Meadows, the others weren't very willing to accept such a union wouldn't happen. After all, it was tradition.

Old Buckford Meadows, Bonnie's father, had moved into the Hopps burrow following the death of his wife. Stu didn't really hate the male, he always provided more than enough help when needed. However, knowing that a fair number of his daughters were carrying the old buck's future kits did make him sick to his stomach. When Stu had finally initially confronted the old buck, a brawl had occurred, which resulted in Stu's victory. As a reward for it, Buckford promised to not lay a paw on any of Stu's daughters. That didn't stop the old buck from rutting Bonnie in Stu's bed, with him right next to them.

It was a horrible reality, but it was the only one Stu now knew. Difficult as it was to accept, Stu didn't bother fighting it anymore. Especially since Bonnie threatened to divorce Stu should he try and interfere again. Divorce was a rather massive cultural stigma in Bunnyburrow. Often, it was viewed as the buck's fault for not providing like they should. Plus, with the Meadows family involved, Stu didn't stand a chance of convincing anyone otherwise.

The only solace Stu had in any regard to this came in the oddest form imaginable: Alice Meadows. The doe had told Stu prior to his marriage it would break him, but he hadn't listened. Over time though, she would provide him with all the comfort needed to continue living. The two engaged in a one-night-stand which led to a little of kits whose parentage was kept secret. If it were found out, Stu's life would be in severe danger. Interestingly, Alice was proud of Judy for openly opposing the Meadows. Yet, for different reasons that only she knew.

Judith Laverne Hopps wasn't Bonnie's kit, but hers. The original Judith Laverne Hopps had perished in an unwitting accident, and Alice had simply 'replaced' the poor doe with one of her own kits. Bonnie never paid any attention to her kits anyway. So, she never noticed the difference. Alice had also never told Stu or Judy the truth. After eavesdropping on the phone call Bonnie had received, Alice smirked. Her greatest desire was about to reach fruition.

Back in Zootopia, as night began to fall, Ser Marrok Kaine walked the nearly deserted city streets. He had no set destination in mind. There wasn't a single iota of the city he hadn't already visited numerous times. He could still remember the exact moment the founders erected its first structure; a church. After eons, Zootopia still stood tall and proud. Yet, a malignancy had taken root in recent years. There were mammals determined to see the city fall into ruin. Marrok had defended Zootopia since its founding, and he'd continue to protect it so long as he drew breath.

Marrok halted upon realizing where he now stood. The mausoleum wasn't anything grand, not that those within cared one way or another, but to him it seemed to directly contrast their importance. Inscribed above the door was a single surname: KAINE. Stepping inside, Marrok let his gaze sweep over the vast multitude of names which adorned the otherwise smooth walls. Each name belonged to a relative, long deceased. Marrok wasn't the first of his family, nor was he the eldest surviving. Despite what Marrok claimed, it was his family's primogenitor, Aloysius Kaine, who held that particular honour. However, other names were from a more recent time, such as that of Thom Kaine, late father to the last scion of his direct bloodline.

Resting a paw on the wall, Marrok whispered, "I miss all of you. More than one could possibly imagine." Sliding his paw across the wall as he walked deeper into the crypt's depth, Marrok let himself remember their times together. None of his family were same-species unions. The Kaine family epitomized diversity. The slur 'mutt' didn't offend him it was the truth. He had ancestors of various species, from Maned Wolf to Painted Wolf and even trace amounts of Dire. The genetic diversity hadn't caused any issues in his family. Not until prejudice against crossbreeders reared its ugly muzzle anyway.

Coming to a halt before a certain stretch of wall, Marrok found his eyes immediately focusing on one name: Iozef Wilde. The male mates to female members of his family were often added if they prove themselves worthy. Iozef had married one of the two daughters Marrok sired long ago. Over countless millennia, that bloodline culminated into the last Wilde: Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Staring at the name of Nick's ancestor, his favorite son-in-law, Marrok pondered if he was at fault for the tod's current predicament.

Even after knowing Nick for all this time, Marrok hadn't revealed this bit of history. It wasn't fear that stopped him, but rather his inability to predict how the tod would handle it. Marrok wanted nothing more than to tell him. There was just so much which went along with it that Marrok didn't know how to even begin explaining everything.

Aloysius Kaine fell into place behind his distant descendant. "You're overthinking it." he expressed in a whisper. "When the time is right, you'll know how to tell him."

"How long have you been here?" Marrok inquired. "I didn't think you ever visited this place. Always scolding me for being sentimental."

"Long enough to read each name carved into the walls carefully." the elder canid answered. "Also, I don't scold you. I simply explain how you spend way too much time here." Heading further inside, Aloysius gazed upon the sole burial site within the mausoleum's interior. The name plaque was faded, but still partially visible. It read: Anastasia, Loving Mate and Mother, First Matriarch of the Kaine Bloodline. "Hello, Ana, my love." He bowed his head in respect.

Marrok did the same, but he raised his head after a pawful of seconds. He waited until Aloysius made his departure and followed suit. "When do you think they'll strike?" he asked. "It shouldn't be too much longer now, right? Things are proceeding more quickly than we've anticipated."

"You forget these aren't the same ones from that time." Aloysius stated. "They operate covertly, using subterfuge, deception, and subliminal manipulation nowadays. Like us they act from within the shadows. We must tread carefully from here on out."

Sighing, Marrok said, "So, the war between the Eternals and the Nulls continues." Glancing skyward, he prayed silently they managed to survive long enough to see the dawn of a new era. Seeing a shooting star streak across the sky, he couldn't stop the smile which overtook him.

 _End Note(s): Those of you who have come to hate me, I don't give a damn. You were warned, and you disregarded it. Call me a bastard all you want, but it was your decision._

 _For those of you who I've yet to offend, give it time. I'll get there eventually._

 _I know I'm coming across as a long list of profanities that I won't bother typing out. I couldn't care less, because I don't care at all. Why? To put it simply, it's just the way I am, and I won't change for anyone._

 _Should you wish to continue reading this story, you're more than welcome. If not, your choice. I won't promise you anything. Don't know if I'd keep it anyway._

 _If you're still reading this now, I will say this: You'll be offended, but that isn't my intention. I'm merely writing a story that you'll soon find is my way of expressing my perception of the world obliquely. It will get better, brighter, easier to accept. I'm writing not from my heart, but my mind, which is admittedly rather dark. However, our world isn't all sunshines and rainbows. It did have darker eras in history where tormentous acts of cruelty were the norm. People often forget that. I find no one really takes the time to consider anything about the time periods prior to recent history. There were days when tribes of warrior barbarians raped, pillaged, and slaughtered thousands. Yeah, it was long ago, but it still happened._

 _This story is meant to make you see how much history isn't like what you were taught in school. There's so much more they don't even bother teaching. It's not even funny. Will I insult you in some way? Undoubtedly, but not intentionally. Truth...it's relative to one's personal perception. What's true for one person isn't necessarily true for another. Take war for example. Both sides fight because they believe their side is right. Doesn't mean either is right or wrong. In the end, there's still pointless death of innocents._

 _I'm gonna sign off here. The next release is not yet determined. Should you decide to leave a scathing review, tear into me if you so desire, but I'll simply ignore it. I'm not technically writing this for anyone other than myself. Should you choose to leave a review that's more civil, I'll probably reply. No promises, no guarantees. Yes, I did ripoff 0P3RaGh05T's almost catchphrase there. He knows though, and I have his permission to use it. Just like I have his permission to post his story The Zootopian Directive._

 _Anyway, til whenever._


	3. Last Update Attempt B4 Sleep :(

_Pre Notes: This is short. Really short. There is a reason it's this short. I had no time to lengthen it. So, it is what it is. However, key aspects of this chapter are crucial. Y'all will understand later. Now, for the bad news. My contract ended, but another company decided to pick it up. I wasn't even aware they could do that, and it pisses me off. My freedom was too short. I'll be in and out until approx July. Of course, I'm told all this today._

* * *

As the opera's final note ended, everyone stood and gave a standing ovation. More than likely, this particular performance would forever go down in history as the best yet. Those in Box 5 continued to applaud even as the other attendees took their leave. The red fox tod for who it was continuously reserved announced, "Let us retire to the main area out front. I'm sure you all are famished. Tonight, we shall dine splendidly at my restaurant in commemoration of this wondrous evening." The arctic vixen, bunny doe, and jackrabbit buck all followed him as he led them towards a car which awaited their arrival.

"I must confess, the performance was exceptional." the bunny doe admitted. Her eyes drifted toward the red fox tod. "I imagine you attend quite regularly. Tell me, is there a specific scene you enjoy? If so, which one?"

Nick smiled at the doe. "I promise to tell you someday." Eyes shifting to the jackrabbit buck, he inquired, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Savage? From your expression, it appears there is."

"Not at all." Jack replied with a forced smile. He felt the arctic vixen's tail brush against his legs. For some incomprehensible reason, it aroused him. "It's nothing important anyway. That I promise you."

A quick glance at Skye, who was pretending to fix her makeup, told him everything he needed to know. "I see. Forgive me for my mistaken assumption." Nick leaned back in his seat. In the tod's mind, nothing could possibly ruin this evening.

Nick opened his eyes to find himself looking at the ceiling of a hospital inpatient room. The incessant beeping irked him greatly, but his first objective was figuring out what had happened. Hearing a door open, the tod turned his head to see Ser Kaine enter. Voice rough, Nick whispered, "Marrok?"

"I see you've finally regained consciousness." Marrok stated, sitting in the bedside seat. "You needn't worry, Nicholas. Everyone is safe. However, you did give us quite a scare."

"I *cough* I don't remember anything." Nick told him. "How did I get here? Where is Judy? The others?"

Sighing, Marrok explained, "They struck, Nicholas. I'm not entirely sure which of you were their target. Finnick is okay, if bruised. Skye walked away with few injuries. Jack is down the hall with a broken arm. As for Judy, she's over there." The mutt indicated towards a couch where Judy's sleeping form lay. "You, on the other paw, are currently regenerating from some rather extensive damage."

Nick began ripping out the tubes and needles. "I fail to understand their motive behind this attack." Rolling out of bed, he landed on all fours then stood properly. "Find me a doctor. I want to be released immediately."

"I figured as much." Marrok replied. "I've taken care of it already." He remained seated as the tod gathered his things. "I fear you can never return to Wilde Gourmet, Nicholas. They burnt it to the ground. Nothing's left."

There was a momentary pause as Nick halted midway through donning his pants upon hearing those words. The restaurant wasn't all that important, but since it was part of the same building as his de facto home left him feeling enraged and vengeful. "Nothing remains? You're certain?"

"I speak only of your restaurant. The building itself was left relatively untouched by the blaze." Marrok told the tod. "The inferno was apparently limited to Wilde Gourmet."

Sighing a little in relief, Nick stated, "I don't care about the restaurant. However, my home is an entirely different matter." He finished getting dressed then walked toward Judy. Gently rousing her from sleep, Nick whispered, "Wakey-wakey, Judith. It's time to leave."

Blinking, Judy yawned. Upon seeing Nick, she whispered, "Oh, thank goodness. I'm so relieved you're alright. I was worried."

"I hate to intrude, but we must get moving." Marrok informed. He led the two outside, loaded them into his vehicle, and said, "I'm taking you both to the ZPA for now. I've already cleared everything with Chief Bogo."

"I don't understand, Mr. Wilde." Judy admitted. "I'm so confused right now. Nothing seems to make sense."

Grasping one of Judy's paws in his own, Nick asked her, "Do you trust me?" Receiving a nod, he stated, "I promise to tell you everything, but now is neither the time nor place for that conversation. Until then, continue to trust me."

Marrok looked into his rearview mirror and growled. "Hold onto something." Slamming the brakes, he braced for impact. The instant it happened, he got out of his vehicle, saying, "Get her out of here, Nicholas. Hurry." Within seconds, his vehicle disappeared into the darkness leaving him alone with their pursuer.

"Hello, Marrok." the formless mass of shadows greeted. It then morphed into a more natural shape: a felid. "I see you haven't changed a bit since last we met. Not surprising considering what you are, but still a tad disconcerting."

Rather than answer, Marrok simply popped some cricks in his neck. He settled for giving his opponent a bored expression. His eyes traced all the felid's scars. Some were relatively new, others obviously old. Yet, the most prominent one was easily visible, traversing her entire muzzle.

Huffing, the felid stated, "I honestly don't know why you're not listening to me. I've told you this so many times. It's over, Marrok. The Eternals…"

"…still exist through me and my brethren." Marrok finished. "If anything, you're the one who doesn't understand, Felicity. We Eternals never truly die. Given enough time, we'll always return. It's why we are eternal."

Felicity shook her head. "I've killed countless so-called Eternals, Marrok. Don't give me that poppycock. I've felt the life leave their shells plenty of times to know Eternals can be slain."

"I've slain plenty of your kind as well, Felicity." Marrok threatened, causing the darkness to get impossibly darker. "I spared you, but not this time." Then, he vanished.

Fear surged through Felicity like a tsunami. Her heart literally stopped when she looked down to see that it was resting in a paw which had pierced her chest. Glancing back towards its owner, she found a creature unlike any other. "Oh,…my…gods." Felicity made the mistake of peering into its eyes, and succumbed. Her body disintegrated, becoming dust.

Marrok reverted to his normal appearance. "It was never your kind which were the monsters, Felicity." he stated. "The ones you were hunting are an entirely different breed. I'm aware you can still hear me. Your body is gone, but your soul is forever trapped within a prison of its own design in an overlapping dimensional plane. So, broadcast my next words to the others. Run, for good mammals are going to war."

Meanwhile, Nick drove like a madmammal possessed toward the ZPA. He saw them, flitting through the shadows. His instincts were screaming at him, demanding he get Judy to safety. The vehicle hit a wet patch and began to skid out of control. At the moment of impact, Nick's eyes shot open. He turned to see Judy blushing at something Skye was whispering to her. The vision had felt so real. Except, something told him that it wasn't only a vision. For the first time in approximately forever, Nick prayed whatever he had experienced wouldn't come to pass.

* * *

 _Post Note: I apologize it was so short. Next should be a bit longer. Also, I'm like a few minutes past my intended post time. Anyone have a paintball gun? I need it to shoot myself in the foot as punishment._

 _Many will wonder what this chapter's point was. Some will understand, some won't. Either way, it's okay. Until I break free of my shackles. Ciao._

 _Update: As of 11:00 pm 6/09/19 I've tried 5 seperate times to get this chapter posted. I'm giving it one last shot before going to sleep and resuming tomorrow. I won't apologize for the emotional distress caused by for not the site getting this posted properly._


End file.
